


Really, Beka?

by stewrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Stairwell Sex, draft, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stewrites/pseuds/stewrites
Summary: Otabek and Leo have some semi-public fun by the stairs.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Leo de la Iglesia
Kudos: 3





	Really, Beka?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something I wrote a year ago and just found out again. Actually, it was supposed to be the beginning of a Otayuri AU I was going to write but never really did, so it is going to look incomplete by the end. I thought of sharing it here just for fun — who knows, maybe one day I'll actually write the Otayuri story (maybe not).

**—** Really, Beka? — Leo said. His body was pinned against the cold surface of the wall. The air around them was ecstatic, and they’d be drown in a deep silence if only their lungs weren’t forcing them to breathe in a puffy way. They’d been there for around half an hour, enjoying the sensation of adrenaline running through their veins, making sounds that could be considered very obscene. Otabek was smiling, licking his swollen and excessively red lips, observing the wet marks that adorned the slim neck of his best friend.

— Are you going to say you’re not into it? You’ve had better days, Leo… — He said, arching his eyebrow, the cold air leaving his mouth going right to the other’s face. Leo gave him a look as predatory as his own, soon grasping his black hair and pulling them with considerable strength, making him groan. The Kazakh felt that the discomfort caused by his pants grew instantly and drove his lips again to the bruised skin, deepening the dark color of those hickeys. To his contentment, he could feel the other’s throat tremble while producing a certainly pornographic noise. — Are you afraid now? — He whispered as he dragged his tongue against his friend’s earlobe, causing him goosebumps all over his body. Leonardo moaned loud when Otabek’s firm fingers put some pressure on his boner, clearly noticeable under his jeans. His dick was perfectly outlined on the fabric, making saliva pool inside Beka’s mouth. He pressured a bit more. Another moan.

— You’re just _so_ eager to suck my dick, aren’t you? — Leo whispered back in the sexiest voice tone he could find, rocking his hips forward, searching for more contact. His hand steadied even more on Otabek’s waist, massaging the hot skin with desire. Once again he had his hair pulled, and the latino made sure to rub his hard member on the other boy’s crotch, creating an uncomfortable yet pleasurable friction. They glued their foreheads together, groaning as their eyes were fixed on each other’s, generating an entrancing sexual tension. Both of them wanted what was to come.

That wouldn’t be the first and surely not the last time Otabek had sex on the emergency staircase of his building.

— I am. Are you gonna let me?

— I want to hear you asking for it.

The Kazakh shot Leo a malicious grin, releasing the pressure on his body only to lower himself slowly, running his hands across the sweaty abs under the boy’s shirt. Kneeling, he put his tongue out, letting his friend grab his chin firmly, and as soon as he knew it, he received a striking slap against his right cheek. His face stung in a delicious way, so he offered his other cheek for another slap – a silent request that Leonardo immediately attended. That tingling, warm feeling was addicting.

— Beg, Bekkie. — He spoke in a cold tone, elevating the intensity of his grip on the other’s already red chin.

— Please, let me suck your dick. — He said, teasingly.

— Really? Only that?

— Leo, pretty please, let me suck you. I wanna feel your dick in my mouth and I wanna feel it now.

— It’s better, but you know it’s not enough, don’t you, baby? — Another slap. Otabek’s boner seemed to get even harder, if that was physically possible. He almost moaned at the mention of the pet name he loved so much to hear when in that situation. — Tell me what you wanna do with my dick, Bekkie.

Otabek closed the distance between his head and the volume in Leo’s pants, rubbing his face against it and feeling it twitch. He knew very well all that was an act and that the other wanted it as much as he did, so he decided to do what he was told, but not before he kissed Leo’s boner still covered by those layers of fabric.

— I wanna suck that dick real good and feel it deep inside my throat. I wanna drool all over it until my saliva drips on the floor mixed with your pre-cum. Please let me do it, Leo, let me suck your cock and make you cum inside my mouth, hm? Please fuck my mouth, you know I can swallow you to the base — He spoke, face still lying against the hard member, looking up with his sluttiest expression. He wanted that, he wanted it so bad.

To Leo, that was the last straw. He unbuckled his pants, lowering his zipper, which made a sound Otabek was oh so used to listen to, and then lowered his pants and underwear quickly, making a long and thick dick jump and hit the kneeling boy right on the face, making him smile widely. The latino then grabbed the black hair strands once again with one hand, holding his erection on the other, and proceeded to rub it against Otabek’s entire face, leaving wet and warm traces of pre-cum all over the fair skin.

— Put your tongue out.

He then started slapping his dick lightly on his friend’s tongue, letting him feel the salty taste briefly before he slapped it hard on Otabek’s cheeks, who was asking for more. Leo loved to see his long-time best friend on his knees for him, especially because the boy had kinks very similar to his own ones, so their sex was always really good.

— Now suck me —He said in a demanding tone.

With that, Leo laid his back against the wall and caressed Otabek’s bottom lip with his thumb, feeling the softness of the lips that were about to be wrapped around his erection. He pulled the boy’s mouth towards it, making him kiss his swollen gland. He moaned when he felt Otabek pull the thin skin that still covered his uncut member and lick the sensitive slit. Beka sucked him carefully, lightly still, gradually welcoming more and more centimetres inside his mouth, massaging the organ’s downside with his tongue, until he felt his nose hit the trimmed brown pubic hair. His throat expanded easily, without any involuntary reflexes, due to years of practice on that same cock, to which he was already used to. He felt other slaps hit his cheeks, making loud horny groans in response to them, and the vibration of his vocal chords pleased the other.

Without taking his mouth off of the dick, Otabek took his hands to his own pants and quickly unbuttoned them, taking his own hard member out. He was so aroused it was aching, swollen and red, the veins popping even more than the usual, and pre-cum had already soaked a circle on his white underwear.

— Are you horny, Beka?

— Mhm… — He murmured in affirmation, proceeding to jerk himself off, but stopped as soon as he felt Leo’s foot on his dick.

— No. You aren’t allowed to touch yourself. — He said with a mocking smile, and Otabek groaned, displeased. — If you dare to put your hands on your cock, I’m leaving. I guess we don’t want that, hm? You have to please me like a good boy first, and only after that you can beg for me to let you cum, understood? — Leo slapped his face again, and the burning sensation felt so good he let the dick enter his throat again, humming on it. — See, you’ll be a good little slut for me, aren’t you? — Otabek confirmed with his eyes. Leo put his foot on the floor again and started guiding his friend’s head by his grip on his hair, asserting his dominance over him in that situation, to which Beka couldn’t complain – he loved it.

Looking at Otabek in that situation, Leo had an idea that made him smile in between his moans. He took his dick out of the warm mouth previously wrapped around it, and the Kazakh complained with a stare, not understanding what the other was thinking. Leonardo pulled his belt from his pants and moved behind Beka.

— I’m going to fasten your fists together, is that ok? — He asked, dropping the act to make sure his friend was comfortable with it. Usually, Otabek was into bondage, but Leo always made sure to ask so he wouldn’t make things awkward between them when they were finished.

— Yeah. — He spoke for the first time in a few minutes, and said nothing else, only bringing his pulses to behind his back and letting the other put the belt around it. Beka really liked when Leo went dominant on him, so this was an absolute yes.

After he was properly unable to move his arms, Leo stood on his feet again and proceeded to drive his head onto his dick again, now fucking his mouth roughly. Saliva was covering the whole member and the more he hit Otabek’s throat, more spit he produced, until it really started dripping to the floor in between the squelching sounds made by the mouth-fucking. It was really hot, Otabek was going mad without being able to jerk himself, but it felt so good. It ached like hell, but was even more arousing. All the while, he looked up into Leo’s darkened eyes, completely taken by pleasure and by the role – they loved looking at each other in those situations, it made everything feel dirtier.

— Do you like it, Beka? Aren’t you afraid one of your neighbors will suddenly appear and catch you being such a slut? — Leo said, beating the messed up face with the palm of his hand once again. Otabek’s skin was already pink because of all the slaps, and all the saliva and the messy hair made him look even lewder. Leo could cum right there only by looking at that pornographic expression. The boy said nothing, he only began to suck harder on the shaft. — You’re the best at this, you know? You suck me like a cheap whore, you’re hungry for dick aren’t you?

Leonardo pulled on Beka’s hair, making the boy release his cock with a popping sound. He smiled, seeing the boy trying to resume his blowjob again, with several failed attempts. Otabek was really dick-hungry right now, losing his mind completely – he couldn’t think of anything else besides the member in front of his eyes, even forgetting where he was. His neglected hard-on was making him dizzy, he was so horny he could cum right there without even touching himself at this point, honestly.

— Lick my balls, Bekkie.

Otabek opened his mouth wide, letting the other put his balls on it, and began licking the sensitive skin softly. Leo had a low-hanging pair of globes, proportional to his shaft – which means that they were _big,_ and moaned in pleasure feeling a wet tongue massaging them. He was losing his composure, moaning louder, but not loud enough to be heard, he hoped. His sack felt so good, his friend was really a pro at this.

He lost track of the time that Beka spent licking his scrotum and perineum, looking at him with those slutty eyes, but eventually started relentlessly fucking his mouth again. The other looked really good with his lips wrapped around a dick and Leo could only think the boy’s future boyfriend would make really good use of those skills – just like he was right now. So, when the Kazakh closed his eyes, Leo slapped him hard again, making him moan in pleasure, and watched his swollen erection twitch in need. With yet another slap, the latino spit on his friend’s face, and spread his saliva all over it.

They spent some more minutes doing the same thing, until Leo felt something building up inside him. His orgasm was close, and Otabek seemed to realize it, because he started sucking harder, swallowing more and more, letting his throat be stretched by the girth. Leo’s pre-cum was flooding his tongue, dripping on the floor mixed with all the saliva. He was slapping Otabek’s face harder, spitting on it from time to time, and the boy could never deny he loved it.

— Open your mouth, I’m gonna cum.

Beka sat on his ankles, looking up with an open wide mouth and tongue out, waiting for his first reward. Leo stood above him, fisting his dick at a fast pace, eventually beating it onto the pink cheeks, moaning and almost out of breath. And then… Then he came hard.

The first shot landed on Otabek’s tongue, but the other five ropes of thick, white cum were all over the boy’s face, some drops even dripped on the floor, but he was determined not to let any more fall. He loved the warm feeling and Leo’s cum actually tasted good since he ate pretty healthily – which meant that he swallowed without a problem.

— You look like a slut. — Leonardo joked, still panting and spreading cum across Beka’s cheeks with his dick. He _really_ liked seeing people all dirty with his cum, it made all the risk worth it. Otabek gave the glans a last teasing suck, tasting the last drops of cum, and began to clean his friend’s dick. — Now, your turn. That looks painful. — He laughed, mockingly, and went to unfasten the belt on Otabek’s fists. They were red and he was sure they’d be marked for some days (thank God they were on holidays).

As soon as his hands were free, Otabek began pumping his dick with need, moaning while he felt the pain. He would come so fast at this rate, he was so horny. Leo stood in front of him and again gave his dick, still semi-hard, for him to suck while he jerked off. Beka was desperate, groaning really loudly – so loudly he was sure someone could hear if they were passing by the staircase’s door, but he couldn’t care less, he was feeling so good.

— Fuck! — He almost screamed when the first rope of cum was shot on the floor, and his next moans were muffled since he practically swallowed Leo’s dick again, who moaned together with him. They were so high on the clouds they didn’t notice a little noise.

When Otabek was finished cumming on the cold floor between Leo’s legs, he dragged his finger across his face, eating the remains of his friend’s cum, and then took his other hand to his mouth, tasting himself. His taste was more bitter, he knew it was because he drank so much, but it still was just so good.

— Fuck, this was amazing. — Otabek panted.

— Ahem. — Someone cleared their throat, and the two friends immediately turned their heads to where that sound seemed to come from, only to meet the angry eyes of a short blonde on top of the stairs, resting on the door with crossed arms. He looked annoyed.

Quickly, Leo jumped and buttoned his pants again, hiding his still wet dick, an action that was copied by Otabek.

— Uhm… We were just-

— I know what you were doing. — The blonde hissed. — I’m not fucking blind. And I know semen when I see it, I’m not dumb either. You two should be fucking glad I’m not an asshole, so I won’t tell the syndic. You were _too loud_ , I heard when I was passing by. — He practically spat his words, leaving Leo and Otabek shocked and dumbfounded.

— I’ve never seen you around here — Otabek said, with a nervous grin. That boy was _fucking cute_ , and yet he caught them in _that_ situation. He wish he could die.

— I’m new, just finished moving my stuff. Apartment 707.

— Fuck. — Otabek mumbled. — You’re my neighbor.


End file.
